


The Flu

by pezzax



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pezzax/pseuds/pezzax
Summary: Lucy has the flu; the guys channel their boredom into taking care of her.





	The Flu

Dear Mom, 

I can't even get out of bed this morning. My body is alternating between burning up with fever and shaking with chills. My chest is so congested that every breath makes me need to cough. 

So when someone begins knocking on my front door, I hardly even feel well enough to groan, much less to get up to open the door. Of course, that’s never seemed to matter before, so why am I surprised when I hear the door slam open and a shout from the living room of “Luuuuuucyyyyyyy! Come on, let's go find a job. We're bored!”

I do groan then, and devolve into a fit of coughing that alerts Natsu, Grey, and Happy to my plight. 

They come into the door of the bedroom tentatively. I've never seen Natsu hesitate before. I guess that's the first positive thing I can think of about being sick. 

“Oh no! Lucy! You're sick?”

That question is so not getting a serious answer. “Only if fever, chills and coughing mean someone is sick.” My sarcasm loses a lot of its sting because it comes out as a whisper and is followed by teeth chattering. Great, the full body shakes are back. 

“Well guys, looks like we've found our job!” Happy says happily. Grey and Natsu nod at each other and I find just enough extra energy to worry about their meaning, until they simply leave my room and close the front door quietly. I'm so grateful that they aren't doing something weird while I feel this bad that I don't give it another thought, merely closing my eyes and drifting, shivering more like it, back to sleep. 

I have no idea how long it's been when I'm awakened by the sound of someone tiptoeing around my room. I'm still shivering, or maybe I should say shivering again, because I vaguely remember throwing off all of my covers at some point while I was asleep, sweating profusely and so hot that I couldn't even stand the feel of a blanket touching the side of my leg. 

I open one eye to see what Natsu is doing in my room just in time to see him lifting the covers off of me. “Hey, what do you think you're doing, you jerk?” my whisper-croak ends in a wracking cough, but I suddenly feel warmth in the blanket with me that gives relief from the shivers that I haven't been able to find since last night. 

“We went to the market and bought a few things to take care of ya.” says Natsu as he heats the water in a second hot water bottle and places it at my feet. A third goes on the other side of the bed, and suddenly, as I cuddle up to the heat, the shivers are completely gone. I drift back to sleep in comfort for the first time since I got sick. 

When I wake up again, the shadows are slanting across my bedroom wall like it's late afternoon. I can't believe that Grey and Natsu just brought me water bottles and then left. I put a hand on the water bottle closest to me and realize that it's ice cold now. Not just like it has cooled, but almost frozen solid. I yelp, followed by some more coughing. 

Happy, who was apparently on watch, calls out, “Hey guys, Lucy woke up. I think the ice might be too cold for her now.” Grey and Natsu both bustle back into my room, talking simultaneously. 

“Do ya need me to heat those back up again? We bought some soup that I can heat up when you're hungry.”

“We bought some orange juice. I can make it into a popsicle if that sounds good for your throat.”

I might just have the best friends in the whole world. 

Love,  
Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted story. I've been in bed with the flu for two days, watching Fairy Tail, and the last time I drifted to sleep while I was freezing and shivering with chills, I thought how awesome it would be to have Natsu put some hot water bottles into the covers to warm me up. Yeah, I could just go find the heating pad, but this was more fun.


End file.
